berry
by Ashna
Summary: Um, a twisted song, plus a twisted mind and you get this fic. Ken is being abused after the death of his brother. Then everything is raspberry.


NOOOOOOO!! Not another fic! Well at least this time it's a one shot. Song fic time! My style! Oh and guess what? It's not gonna be sad. Okay maybe it'll be kinda sad but more weird and freaky and creepy. A kinda AU. Oh and non romance for once! My first I believe. Time for twistedness.

I do not own Digimon. I do not own the song berry. Dir en grey does. *Cries* I wish I owned THEM! Kyo no kawaii!!!. ACK!!! *Gets chased by scary little 4'11 vocalist who hates being called kawaii.*

Here's the japanese lyrics

  
** Berry **

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll be good. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to blow your head off like raspberry jam."

papa mama * sad daisukina ice wa strawBerry  
papa mama mad sukina koneko no na wa strawBerry  
papa mama sad boku kara nagareta strawBerry  
papa mama mad papa kara nagareta strawBerry  
papa mama bad mama kara nagareta strawBerry  
papa mama gyakutai karada ni aza, kizu fuyasu  
umaretetatta kyuunen no boku maiban bed no naka  
neko to futari neyou  
asa wa kimatte daisukina pan jam wo tappuri tsukete  
nani mo kawaranai kedo  
raspBerry jam  
makkana ice buchimakero  
papa no hikidashi sotto nozoita oku no hou ni aru mono  
sotto machidashite mita  
papa to mama ga ne nemuri ni tsuku to sotto shinobiyori  
omae kara uchinekou ka  
onaka ga suite daisukina pan jam wo tsukete tabeyou  
pistol shou ni ate  
raspBerry jam

  
Lyrics - Kyo  
Music - Kaoru

I'll be using the translated english lyrics for the fic.

  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'll be good!" Ken whimpered as his father glared at him.

He'd just been playing in the living room with his kitten Strawberry. The cat had jumped up on a table knocking over a glass of water. The water wouldn't hurt anything but his father had instantly became angry. He'd grabbed Ken by the arm roughly and dragged him into his bedroom, flinging him to the floor.

Now the imposing adult stared in anger at the small boy huddled on the floor. Ken knew what was coming next. It never changed. Never. Eyes closed he heard the sound of his fathers belt sliding against fabric.

Pain flared across his back as the strip of leather whistled through the air. Choking back a sob Ken bore the punishment in silence. There was nothing he could do against an adult. He was only nine years old. Nothing he could do. He hated him.

"I hate you..." Ken whispered ever so quietly to himself.

Looking up through the red hase of pain Ken saw his Mother standing in the door way watching. She never did anything to help him. Just stood there a blank look in her eyes. He hated her too.

"I hate you both..."

  
daddy mommy sad my favourite icecream is strawBerry

He sat at the table a big bowl of ice cream in front of him. Strawberry ice cream. He liked just to sit there and mix the stuff around more and more until it was all drippy and sloppy. It was always dark red. He'd get his Mom to put in coloring. Dark red and dripping. Yet never dark enough...

His Mom was cleaning up from dinner. His Dad in the living room watching his program. Strawberry was running around like crazy again. Casing some moth that had flown in the window.

Suddenly a loud crash made Ken jump and a loud curse from his Dad. 

"God damned fucking cat! That's the last fucking time!"

Ken heard yowls of complaint from Strawberry as his father came storming into the kitchen holding the kitten by the neck.  
  
daddy mommy mad the name of the kitten I love is strawBerry

"I told ya once, I've told ya a million times to keep the damned fucking cat out of my way! And what does the thing do? Knock over yet another fucking glass! That's the last fucking time!" His fathers eyes were blazing and the kitten mewled pittifully in his grasp.

Ken's eyes widdened as his father grip closed tighter. Strawberry;s eyes bulged as it's little pink mouth tried to draw in breath. It's tongue sticking out as his father grasp got tighter and tighter. It's struggling slowly stopping. Then stopping suddenly as ken heard a strange crunch. His father flung the kittens corpse to the floor with a sneer.

"There! Now I can get some God damned fucking peace for once in this stinking shit hole."He yelled before storming back into the TV room.

daddy mommy sad strawBerry flows from me

Ken quickly got up and scrambled for the little body before his Mother could say anything. Picking it up he ran up the stairs to his room. Ignoring his Father's angry demands for silence.

He sat quickly on his bed, Strawberry cradled in his hands staring nervously at the door. Once sure no one was coming he looked down at the little limp body in his hands.

He could see all ready that the kittens neck was broken. His tongue swollen and blue. He stroked the soft fur no tears nor expression on his face.

All he could do was feel his heart bleeding. The picture of him sitting there, open wounds slowly dripping dark red strawberry down his pale limbs. 

daddy mommy mad strawBerry flows from daddy

Still stroking the fur his hand became more rough. The little head being pulled back, the skin stretching. 

His father covered in the red food coloring, dripping, dripping. In pain in agony. A blue tongue protruding from his mouth, eyes bulging.

daddy mommy bad strawBerry flows from mommy

His Mother lying on the ground in a puddle of strawberry ice cream. She must have been making it for him. She never cared. Never did anything. Never. Now she'd pay. Covered in strawberry.

daddy mommy abuse a bruise on my body, adding another injury  
  
The belt whistled through the air. Adding another bruise. Another hurt to him body. Over another imagined slight or infraction. She stood in the door way as loud angry words filled the air.

I was born 9 years ago and every night, in bed  
together with the cat I go to sleep   
in the morning, without fail I put plenty of jam on my favourite bread  
nothing changes, but  
raspBerry jam  
  
Nothing changed. Nothing ever did. Ken woke up that morning with a yawn. He petted the rotting corpse of Strawberry good morning before leaving his room. He sat at the table and grabbed his toast. He always had toast in the morning with Strawberry jam. He loved strawberry jam.

Looking out at the table he noticed his Mom had bought a different type of Jam. Raspberry. It was a deep dark red. He slowly put it on his toast, unable to look away from the color. So very red. Deep, dark blood red.

deep red icecream I'll let it all out

He ate his bowl of strawberry ice cream again but this time snuck in the raspberry jam. It made the ice cream just that much dark. The perfect shade of red. After eating it he climbed up to bed. Holding Strawberry close he waited for the sounds of his parents going to bed. The he quietly snuck out into the office.

I quietly peeked into daddy's drawer there was something inside  
carefully I got it out to see

Carefully holding both Strawberry in one hand and the sleek line of silver in the other he tip toed carefully down the hall.  
  
when daddy and mommy settle down to sleep softly I'll creep up

Standing at the foot of his parents bed he whispered ever so quietly.

"I'm going to kill you."

shall I shoot straight through you?

Leaving the room, Strawberry in a heap on the floor, Ken went into the kitchen wanting to see the dark red. As dark and his parents sheets. As dark as the wall behind them. Dark, dark red.

The kitchen dark and quiet after the quick flash of sound, then the shrill sound of screaming. She'd made a noise. Protested. Just not for anyone but herself.

I'm hungry I'll put jam on my favourite bread and eat it

Calmly he ate the toast. Liking the dark red color. Wasn't quite dark enough. He now knew this.   
  
pistol right at the forehead

The metal felt cool. Nice and cold. Like the color of...

raspBerry jam

  
Lyrics - Kyo  
Music - Kaoru  
crappy fic- Ashna

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owarii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't mind this fic. It's crap. I didn't try all that hard. I just wanted to make this song into a fan fic. The song itself is rather disjointed and I always write how the song feels. So short, simple and disturbing. Yeah that was Ken Ichijouji. Lets just say this was after Osamu died and his parents went the opposite of totally spoiling Ken. ^^; Yes I am insane and don't ask how I know how a cat looks when your strangling it. All buggy eyed and choke/gagging/mewling... Hamsters do the same thing when their heads get squished... Yeah um R&R. 


End file.
